Stay or Go?
by kelsi106
Summary: After Jane say yes to Casey, Maura is headed for a breakdown. Well...let's be honest here, she was on her way to a breakdown before Casey. After realizing that she will soon lose her best friend and the woman she is in love with, Maura receives a call about a friend from halfway around the world. Will she leave the country to help and escape Jane? Or will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sitting alone at her office staring at her half empty glass of Merlot was not how Maura wanted to spend her weekend. Though if you were to ask her what she would rather be doing with her weekend the answer should be obvious. Maura would rather be doing Jane…or more likely spend time with her. Though, Maura would certainly not mind doing Jane. Hell Maura would be in heaven if she could fuck her best friend, she was in love with her after all.

Yes, Maura is in love with her best friend. Maura has been in love with the brash detective ever since their double date with Jorge. Though, it may have seemed a little too soon to fall for Jane, she just couldn't help it. Jane had a way of cutting down all of her carefully laid defenses as she stole her heart. Over the years Maura had dropped as many hints as she could that she had feelings for her. Unfortunately, Jane was either so blind it was not even funny, or the feelings she had for Jane were sadly unrequited. Maura sadly suspected it was the latter and her feelings were not returned. Since there is no way Jane is that oblivious, she is a detective for crying out loud!

Anyway, the reason that Maura is sitting alone in her office drinking herself stupid is simple… Jane. Last week Jane had dropped by for their Friday movie night. Maura had rented Scary Movie 2 to watch since Jane absolutely love the series and Maura had to admit they were pretty funny. Everything was going great. They were laughing, wine was flowing, jokes were made, everything was great…or so she had thought.

 _ ***Flashback***_

The movie had ended and they were cleaning up when Jane suddenly stopped. Concerned, Maura turned to face Jane seeing her looking at Maura with a tender yet uncomfortable look. Perplexed, Maura looked at Jane inquiringly, tilting her head to the side as she wondered what could have caused the detective to look so uncomfortable.

Jane seeing Maura's expression chuckled thinking to herself how adorable Maura looked. Hearing Jane chuckle, Maura raised a perfectly plucked brow at the detective. _What on earth is going on in that woman's head?_ Maura wondered. Finally figuring Maura should know from her rather than someone else, she told the doctor the reason for her sudden unease watching her reaction carefully. "Casey proposed."

The moment Jane had said Casey's name, Maura knew that their good night was ruined. Maura did not even try to hide her dislike of the Veteran, and that led to many fights between the two women. To Maura's dismay it seemed that Casey was taking her place in Jane's life, seeing as this was about the second time Jane didn't blow her off to go out with Casey in a month! So you could forgive her then, if she thought that they could have a day without talking about the man. Just. One. Damn. Day! But no! Apparently not, and now on top of having to hear the man's name she has to hear this…tragedy.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maura turned away from Jane's studious gaze to look out the window. Rain pitter pattered lightly against the windows. _It's fitting,_ Maura thought morosely as she watched the rain, _that the sky can cry for me when I cannot._ Suddenly not in the mood to be in the detective's presence, she abruptly stood startling the detective who had been watching her.

Worried for her friend, Jane stood as well looking concerned as she worried what she had said that had caused her friend such distress. Jane saw her suspiciously glistening eyes and knew she had somehow upset her. _But how?_ Jane wondered helplessly as she thought that Maura would be happy for her once she had heard the news. O _bviously not!_

"Congratulations Jane," Maura's somber voice pulled Jane out of her thoughts. Turning her attention back to Maura, she realized that she had gone into the kitchen to grab another bottle of wine. Jane shook her head in concern as she knew Maura does not like to drink more than three glasses of wine a week.

"Maura," Jane's concerned voice filled the suddenly tense air, as Maura shakily poured herself her fourth glass of wine for the night. Taking a gulp of the wine she let the rich taste of the wine soothe her frazzled nerves. _I never thought that I would see the day that wine would soothe me more than Jane's presence._

Staring vacantly at the swirling glass of liquid, Maura wondered if she could have said anything different than what she truly wanted to say to the brunette beauty behind her. Maura wanted to tell her, she so desperately wanted to tell her not to marry him. She wanted to tell her so many reasons why she shouldn't marry him, not the least was the obvious reason. Maura wished she had the courage to tell Jane how she felt, how deeply in love with her best friend she was.

Instead all that she could think of is how much time she has until the wedding, time where she could possibly tell Jane of her feelings. But Maura doesn't need to know Jane's answer, she knew already what the answer would be. Maura knew Jane better than she knew herself and that's what makes this so hard. Fighting back the tears that longed to break free, she took a deep breath and asked the question she dreaded but desperately needed to know.

"When?" Maura cleared her suddenly dry throat as she couldn't finish asking the question. But Jane knew what she meant. Though she was confused as to why Maura was so sad, she answered her regardless of the obvious pain this conversation is causing the blonde.

"Three weeks."

With a jerky nod, Maura let out a shaky breath as she calmly stood from the bar stool she was sitting on. Draining the rest of the wine she strode to the kitchen and washed out the glass in silence. Ignoring Jane who was fidgeting due to the unnerving silence and Maura's too calm demeanor, Maura headed upstairs without a word. However, Jane's voice stopped her cold.

"So what? That's it?" Jane's angry quite voice sounded like thunder through the somber house. Taking a breath to calm her racing heart as she hoped that Jane had realized just how much she did not need this right now. Turning back to face her irate best friend, she couldn't help but gasp softly. Jane's face was flushed with her anger, her eyes were no longer sparking with laughter and warmth. Instead her eyes were darkened with fury. Her chest moved hypnotically up and down as she panted in rage, her fists Maura could see were clenched tightly. _My Lord! This woman is so freaking sexy when she is angry!_ Maura was spellbound by the sight and she couldn't help but wonder not for the first time what it would be like to fuck the anger right out of Jane.

"That's it?! Seriously!" Jane's furious voice pulled Maura from her lustful thoughts. Gulping at the fury displayed before her, Maura took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could manage Maura figured that at least one of them should remain calm. "Well Jane, what do want me to say?" Though Maura tried to keep her voice calm, she could hear the annoyance in her voice.

Jane growled in frustration at the dense blonde. Seriously! Obviously she was not happy for Jane, and Jane wanted to know why. Why the hell would this make Maura sad? I mean it's not like she even likes Casey… or does she? Eyes narrowing, she thought about her blonde friend's reactions to Casey or even just mentioning his name in her presence. Thinking back on it, it may have seemed like she hated him and any time the blonde mentions his name it is always spoken in jealousy. Now though, Jane wasn't so sure. At least about Maura's apparent hate of the man. Maybe Maura actually likes him? Maybe her dislike of him is her way of both showing him that she likes him and keeping anyone, namely Jane from being suspicious.

Thinking that her theory was correct, Jane was filled with such jealousy it was insane. _Casey is MINE!_ Jane thought possessively as she fought the urge to attack her seemingly oblivious best friend. Oblivious to her best friend's apparent revelation, Maura heaved a sigh as Jane didn't answer her. Being tired from the wine and the emotionally exhausting bombshell that Jane had dropped on her, Maura decided that she will deal with Jane later.

"Jane," Maura paused to wearily rub her eyes, all she wanted to do right now was to go to bed and sleep this nightmare away. Heaving a heavy sigh she continued, exhaustion and weariness heavy in her voice. "It is late and I am exhausted. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?" Maura damn near begged as she could feel the headache from drinking too much wine hit her. _I need to go to sleep NOW!_ Maura internally whined.

Jane was about to tell her off for both not being happy for her and to leave Casey alone, when Maura's exhausted voice interrupted her. Seeing the exhaustion and weariness in Maura's eyes and hearing in her voice is the only thing that stopped her from pushing her blonde friend tonight. Grudgingly Jane nodded, and with a heavy sigh she stormed off to the living room to get her jacket. Normally she would stay in the guest room or on the couch. But Jane was still too upset with Maura right now to stay.

Once her coat was on, Jane headed to the door to leave having no intention of speaking to the woman behind her. Unfortunately for Jane, Maura always ruins her plans and this was no exception. "Jane," Maura's timid voice halted her, Maura was never timid so this caused Jane to stop in her tracks. Though she did not turn around to face her friend, as she knew if she did all of her anger would disappear.

Biting her lip, Maura knew she should tell Jane that she was happy for her. But Maura could not lie without either breaking into hives or it being believable. Not to mention she could never and would never lie to Jane. She can't even say that she is happy that Jane is happy when it is obvious that she is anything but happy right now. But there is something that she could tell Jane that is not a lie at all. Even if Jane would assume that she is talking about Casey when that would be the last person she would mean. Forcing a smile on her face even though Jane had her back to her, Maura told her what she felt was the only thing she could say in this situation. "I am happy that you have someone who can love you like you deserve."

Jane smiled, she knew Maura meant what she said. Though it is not what she wanted to hear from her best friend at the moment, she knew that this is as close to saying she is happy for her as she can without lying. Taking this as a victory, she thanked her and left. Jane is still mad at Maura no doubt about that, but she knew she wasn't as mad as before and she knew she was going to forgive Maura soon.

Maura stood there for a while after Jane had left, trying with all of her might to breathe through her breaking heart as she recalled tonight's events. She could hear Jane's words echoing in her head over and over. Casey Proposed. Casey Proposed. Casey Proposed. Over and over again in what felt like a constant and never ending loop. Each time the words bounced around in her brain, her heart clenched in an almost physical pain. Her heart was breaking one crack at a time.

Finally losing the battle, Maura let loose a heart wrenching sob. Collapsing to the floor, Maura pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself, trying desperately to stop lest Angela hear her. Maura held a closed fist to her mouth with one hand, whilst the other wrapped around her middle in a feeble attempt to both quiet herself and to hold herself together as she sobbed even harder than before.

Sometime later, she had finally stopped crying. Maura laid there against the staircase staring blankly at the wall, too spent to move and too numb to care. This is not the first time she had cried for Jane Rizzoli, but Maura decided, it would damn well be the last. Jane was getting married in three weeks, so Maura had three weeks to do what she has to do to survive this. With that firm resolve in mind, Maura slowly and numbly headed upstairs to bed, hoping that when she does wake up, this nightmare would end.

 _ **Flashback End**_

Since that night Maura had changed. Jane was still mad at her for some reason, the guys at the precinct were happy for Jane and Angela would not stop talking about the wedding. With everyone so happy and distracted with the wedding, nobody noticed Maura had become more withdrawn. Nobody noticed when she would be more tired than usual since she is a sleepy drunk. Nobody noticed how quiet and depressed she had become. They still don't know, Maura mused as she took a gulp of her drink and shakily poured herself another glass, cursing when she realized that the bottle was empty.

With a sigh, Maura leaned back in her favorite chair. Wearily rubbing her tired eyes, she got up and was about to head down to the café to grab a cup of coffee to both sober up and to stay awake when her phone rang. Cursing under her breath, Maura stalked back to her desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Dr. Maura Isles speaking."

"Hello Dr. Isles, this is Caleb Bosk from the Medical Center in Australia. How are you today?"

Raising a brow in confusion, Maura wondered why this man was calling her. With a sigh, Maura glanced at the empty bottled of wine on her desk in despair. "I am doing just peachy," Maura replied dryly, if not sarcastically.

"Excellent!" The cheery man on the phone replied ignoring Maura's sarcasm. "Well I am calling to inform you that a Mr. Ian Faulkner has been admitted to our hospital due to some sort of attack." Shocked and concerned for her old lover, Maura prayed that he was okay. Although she was confused as to why she was informed, she was grateful to know where he was and what he was doing.

"That's terrible! Will he be okay? What happened? Why are you calling me about this?" Maura fired at the doctor, concern for her old love shining through. The man chuckled at her, making Maura want to strangle him.

"Please calm down Mam," the doctor said, causing Maura to bristle both at being told to calm down and being called Mam.

"Unfortunately, I cannot discuss any information with you over the phone, as I have patients to attend to and I am not allowed to discuss the patient's information over the phone. However, I can answer why I am calling you to inform you of this unfortunate news." The doctor rambled in a cheery voice. Maura barely resisted the urge to yell at the cheery man…barely.

"Why?" Maura growled, at the end of her patience with this man.

"You are his emergency contact." The man said as if she should have known this fact and was wondering why she was asking such a silly question. After thinking about it to see if she could remembered when this could have happened. It took a bit, but then Maura remember, when they were still together and blissfully in love with each other, they became each other's emergency contact if god forbid anything happened to either of them, especially as what they were doing in Ethiopia was dangerous. Though Maura had long since changed her emergency contact to Jane, it seems that Ian did not.

"I will take the first flight out tomorrow," Maura sighed after calculating the cost and the time it would take to get there in such short notice.

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, his cheery tone caused Maura's eyes to twitch in absolute annoyance. "We will see you then! Have a nice day! Bye, bye now!" With that the man hung up, the dial tone being the only sound besides her breathing in the quiet office.

Maura blinked slowly, hanging up the phone as her sleep addled brain tried to process this. So she was going to see Ian again huh? Well, hopefully a change of scenery and company will help Maura move on from Jane. Who knows? Maura mused as she headed to the café to get her much needed coffee before she had to call her mother for use of the family jet.

 _I might just stay there._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As she headed to the café, Maura couldn't help but notice how nobody seemed to realize that she was there. Normally, when anyone heard the click clacking of her Lou Bouton heels on the linoleum floor of the precinct, people would look up from what they were doing with a smile on their face or a respectful nod in her direction. Since she had become friends with Jane, Maura has made it a point to say hello to everyone and get to know them better. In fact, Maura doesn't want to sound so conceded as to think she is friends with everyone here, but she does know everyone in the building beyond being an acquaintance.

For example she knows that Stan is a grouch because his wife divorced him three years ago taking their daughter with her when she moved to Paris and he misses them so much but is angry about it so he lashes out at everyone. Maura also knows that the janitor is pregnant but doesn't want to tell her husband for fear that he will leave her because he doesn't want children. Those are the people that many people in the precinct either stay away from or don't give a damn about them outside of what they can do for the precinct. By knowing everyone beyond the surface level and the masks that they allow others to see has garnered her favors, friendship and respect among those in the precinct.

Today however, nobody so much as glanced in her direction which was something that hasn't happened since she first started her and was known as the Queen of the Dead. If this was a new development she would have been concerned. However, since her movie night with Jane a week ago, Maura has noticed how different her reception at the precinct and with the Rizzoli's had been.

To say it hurt was an understatement. There is only one person whom has so much sway over the who department. Jane. That Jane would censor her like this hurt, that she had not called, texted or visited her either at home or in the morgue was like a slap to in the face. This has never happened before, not even when Jane and her were fighting after Paddy's shooting.

Maura had no idea why Jane was doing this and frankly she thought Jane was being a bitch. Not only had Jane avoided her as though she had a particularly catching STD, but she had not even had the decency to come and collect Jo Friday since she had stormed out of her house that night. Angela didn't even come by either to pick up the poor dog or pester her about her fight with Jane!

Having long gotten used to this sort of behavior, Maura headed to the café; hoping Angela was busy so that she could get her coffee in peace. Maura had no such luck. Not only was Angela there, but so was Jane. This day could not possibly get any worse!

"Jane!"

Until the universe decided to fuck with her and prove that it could get worse… it could get beyond worse because now Casey is here!

Cursing under her breath Maura decided that she didn't need coffee after all, she headed to the elevator intent on heading back to her office to brood. However, before she could press the button to summon the elevator, Mozart's Moonlight Sonata was blaring from her phone which drew attention to her.

Ignoring the stares she could feel glaring at her back, Maura dug her phone out of her pocketbook. Instantly recognizing her mother's ringtone, Maura answered as she pressed the call button.

"Hello Mother," Maura greeted her mother as warmly as she could. Unfortunately her tone came out somewhat listless and was raspy from disuse and thick with exhaustion. Her mother however, for all of her astute observation skills either did not notice or did not care to notice the lack of life in her daughters voice .

"Hello darling! How are you?" Constance Isles greeted her daughter, oh she did notice the tone in her daughter tone. But she knew her daughter, if she brought it up she would just dodge her concerns or hang up on her. Nothing short of a face to face conversation and pushing her will get her to open up to her. So she decided to let her come to her on her own time when she is ready, in the meantime she will be patient.

"I am well mother, how are you?" Maura returned as the elevator finally arrived, relieving Maura of the curious stares. Before the doors closed behind her however, Maura made the mistake of meeting Jane's eyes. Jane looked surprised to see Maura and some other emotion Maura couldn't decipher. It's ironic, there was a time that Maura could read Jane like an open book; now a day Maura would be hard pressed on how to tell what Jane is thinking or feeling.

Seeing Jane however made up Maura's mind, on whether to stay for a bit and send someone else to see to Ian or to go herself for a bit.

"Mother? I have a favor I need to ask you for."


	3. Chapter 3

***Trigger Warning! ***

 **mild descriptive torture/ murder, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of dead fetus, Mentions of desecration of public places, Mentions of kidnapping, Mentions of trauma towards children, parents, teachers and a priest, Mentions of domestic abuse and Mentions of assault.**

 **Please read at your discretion! If any of these are a trigger for you I apologize. If you want to skip reading that I have put a border around where it will be. But be warned you might need to know the specifics of this case for later in the story as it might be important!**

 **As always, I do not own anything other than my imagination, plot and my own characters**

 **Chapter Three**

Somehow Maura managed to make it through the rest of the day. After making plans with her mother to have the family jet pick her up tomorrow at three in the morning, Maura headed back to her office to make some calls. The first call she made was to the Governor, even though she works primarily with the Boston Police Department she does not work for them. As the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, she reports to the Governor and it is he who she must talk to request any time off emergency or otherwise. Luckily for Maura, she not only has a working relationship with the Governor, but she is friends with him also. It was no trouble to be granted time off with such short notice, Maura has so many unused vacation and sick days that the Governor was only too happy for her to finally use one.

After being assured that he will call her if they need her expertise for anything, she hung up and called her usually caretaker for bass. Luckily for Maura not only was Becky available to take care of her beloved tortoise, but she will also take care of Jo Friday as well. Once that was done, Maura decided to get caught up on her paperwork. After grabbing water bottle from what Jane had dubbed the dead fridge, she sat in her much-loved chair and pulled up her paperwork on her laptop. Maura had so much paperwork to catch up on before she left for her trip, she sincerely hoped that no bodies came in today. A day without murder would be very nice right now. After two hours of paperwork, Maura came across a most recent case file that she needs to go over and sign off on. After seeing the case number, she found herself wishing that she had more alcohol to get through reliving the case. It was the last case she had before she got the call about Ian, so it was unfortunately fresh on her mind. The Stanford Case, or as it is being labeled in the tabloids as the Gruesome Twosome Murder. The name was owed to how gruesome the murders are and that there were two victims.

 *****Trigger Warning Start*****

The Stanford case was so horrible that it had left many in the precinct stressed and sick to their stomachs, with the exception being Maura. Maura bit her lip as she thought about that case, taking a break from her paperwork. The case was a double homicide with a missing child involved. Any case with a missing child is horrible, but this one even Maura found was too sick for words. The victims Sarah and Jason Stanford and their missing four-year-old son Michael.

Sarah worked as an elementary school teacher, she taught third grade and was such a sweet person. Nobody had any problems with her, she had no enemies and no record, not even a ticket. Her husband on the other hand had no shortage of enemies. Jason Stanford was an ex- Marine Militant Combatant for Anti-Terrorism, he retired three years ago and since then has been working as a P.I. specializing in corrupt businesses. Jason was described as a proud man, he was also described as being very aggressive and opinionated. Jason was suspected of having PTSD that was untreated, it was also suspected that it was his untreated PTSD that made him so aggressive and paranoid of everyone even his sweet wife. Neighbors had suspected that Jason was actually abusing his wife and son but it was not proved. Well Maura can most certainly prove that Mrs. Stanford was indeed abused. Later when they found the boy, Maura examined him and concluded that Michael showed signs of slight abuse, his mother must have protected him from most of it.

Sarah's body was found Monday morning by teachers, parents and children strung up by barbed steeled cables, spread eagle and naked above the entrance of the school she had worked at. Her skin had been slowly and methodically flayed piece by piece with a hunting knife. The victim was conscious while she was tortured and killed. There was evidence of sexual assault in both the victims vaginal and anal entrances but there was no evidence of semen on or in the victim. Once the autopsy was performed Maura found that her eyes were gouged out with a hook knife and a rusted bronze nail was forced into her mouth, her mouth was then professionally sewed shut with steel wired thread. The victim had hot wet candle wax poured into both of her ears until it covered her entire outer and inner ear. Toxicology reports also concluded she was had a low dose of 0.1ml of Dimethylmercury starting two weeks before her murder. The toxicology report also shows that she was three weeks pregnant, but the fetus was long dead before she was murdered, the poison had killed it. Maura had to admit going over the case again, she is sickened by what that poor woman went through.

Jason Stanford was found in a no less gruesome manner than his wife. Jason's body was found on a makeshift cross on the lawn outside of a Catholic Church down the street from the victim's house by the priest, like his wife his body was strung up by barbed steel cables. Unlike his wife, he wasn't naked or spread eagle. The victim was dressed in his old Military Uniform including the badges of honor that he received during his service, his legs were sawed off at the knees to the bone. Maura was told that when homicide had arrived, the victim's blood was still slowly dripping from the stumps. The victim's right ulna was twisted at a sharp 94-degree angle repeatedly like the suspect was trying to rip it by hand before the suspect took a small hand saw and sawed it off. The victims entire left arm was subjected to long term exposure to CO2 poisoning, more commonly known as Dry Ice. The victim was castrated and his phallus was shoved down the victim's throat. Like the victim's wife, his eyes were ripped out and his ears were filled with hot wet candle wax until sealed.

It was concluded that both victims were tortured for eight hours before they died. The victims had been dead for twenty-four hours before both bodies were found. The child was missing for nine hours before Jane finally found him and the murderer. It turned out that the murderer was a fellow ex-Marine who had served with Jason. Sergeant Mason Craft served with Jason until he was dishonorably discharged for brutal assault on fellow soldiers, rape and sexual assault on both female soldiers and women in the villages they were helping. It turns out that Jason was the one who not only discharged him but reported him to the higher ups to get him not only discharged but arrested.

Unfortunately, only the discharge stuck and he escaped jail. Mason vowed revenge and raped and tortured his wife in front of both Jason and his son before he did the same to Jason minus the sexual assault. One they were both dead, Mason kidnapped the traumatized child and fled to the docks where he planned to meet his contact to sell the child in the slave trade. Fortunately, Jane found them before he did, but it was a really close call.

 *****Trigger Warning End*****

Once the case was solved and Michael was safe with his new guardians, everyone was too drained both emotionally and mentally to be happy about anything. So, Maura didn't have to worry about any talk of the Wedding, which as callous as it sounds Maura was thankful for. Maura wouldn't wish that kind of torture on anyone, but at least she could get a reprieve from the talk of Janes upcoming nuptials. With a shake of her head to rid herself of the horrible memories of that case, Maura finished the last of her paperwork just in time for her to go home and pack before she could catch as much sleep as she can.

After she shut everything off and locked up, she headed upstairs to let Cavanaugh know that she will be gone for a while. Upon arriving on the homicide floor however, she came upon the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Jane was still here and by the looks of it, it seems that she was just heading out as well. Seeing that Jane is too distracted to notice her, Maura took a moment to admire her. Today Jane is wearing black suit pants, a black belt with her badge and gun clipped onto it, short black high heel boots and the white blouse that she wore the day that they convinced Giovanni that they were lovers. Jane's wild curled mane looked more wild than usual, though it was no less beautiful. The sparkle in her dark eyes and the usual dimpled smile was nowhere to be found however as she was frowning at her phone, her nose was scrunched in displeasure which Maura always thought was adorable.

A small adoring smile tugged at Maura's lips the longer she looked at her friend. No matter what happens between them, Jane never fails to take her breath away and Maura hopes to whatever higher power there is that doesn't ever change. Biting her lower lip, Maura tried to decide if it was worth it to talk to her now before she leaves or stick with her original plan and leave her a letter. With a glance at Cavanaugh's dark office, she concluded that he must have gone home so there was no point to still be here.

After a quick glance, back at her watch she decided that she better get home if she wants to get any sleep tonight before her early flight. As quickly and silently as she could, Maura left the precinct without looking back at Jane lest she change her mind and say goodbye to her before she leaves. Knowing Jane that would most definitely not end well, most likely in tears and anger. If Maura had looked back she would have noticed Jane's concerned face about to call for her, but Maura was long gone.

Once Maura was home, she locked the doors and windows, set her alarm and poured herself a glass of wine. Once she had some of the rich wine in her system to relax, she packed everything she needed for her stay in Australia. Once that was complete, she walked Jo Friday and fed both her and Bass before she got undressed and finally fell asleep after setting her alarm clock. Before Maura knew it, the wine had kicked in and she fell fast asleep, never knowing that Jane had spent almost an hour knocking at her door to talk before giving up and going home to her fiancé.

 **Author Note:**

 **Again, I apologies if you have been triggered, it was not my intent but I have decided that the specifics of this case are important for later in the story and both Maura and Jane's character development. I do apologize though.**

 **Also, next chapter Maura is leaving! So, for those of you who are happy that she is getting away from her frankly shitty environment…rejoice for she is gone!**

 **Also, the next chapter we will peek into Jane's noggin to see how she is dealing with everything with Maura, the case and the Casey drama, because we all know that Casey=Drama every time he shows his mug in a scene! Right?**

 **Well let me know what you think, do you think I should have been more or less descriptive? Did you like it or not?**

 **Please review.**

 **Later Gators!**


End file.
